


Fall

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel) - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Sazio gets it, Still Sazio, Yukimura is a brave good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: Saizo and Yukimura.





	Fall

It was the third night in a row he'd been woken by footsteps and heavy sighs coming from the other side of his door.  
They were still far closer to night than morning and he knew who it was. Those steps, the cadence familiar, dear. What he didn't know was why.

“You might as well come in Yukimura Dear, since you seem intent on waking me with your attempts to not wake me,” he said blandly sliding open the wooden framed paper door.

Yukimura started, he'd heard no noise coming from the room to alert him to movement. But now, suddenly, all silver hair and rust eyes, Saizo was standing in from of him.  
He opened his mouth, and eyes, wide, and then closed them both. Another sigh.

Saizo moved back in invitation.  
“Are we coming?”

Yukimura hesitated for a moment. A moment that felt like an eon.  
“Ye..” he attempted to say with a throat dryer than dust. He cleared it quietly and tried again. “Yes.”

He'd been inside this room a hundred times. More even. It was as familiar as his own and yet tonight, in this moment, he glanced around as if he'd never set eyes on anything, or anyone, in this space before.

Saizo seemed to melt silently onto the tatami, sitting in the bedding he'd just recently been asleep in.

He looked up, way up, at Yukimura's face. He was a tall one, his Little Lord, and broad from hours upon years of training. Broad and taunt and a whole lot of warm skin and hard muscle. 

Saizo tilted his head, gaze narrowing as the younger man's eyes darted around as if looking for an escape.

“It's rather late isn't it?” Sazio asked feigning a tiredness he didn't remotely feel anymore with a quiet yawn.

Finally Yukimura sat, crossed legged in front of him. His tongue darting between dry lips to wet them.

Sazio's fingers tightened imperceptibly in his bedding.

He kept his face a mask of boredom but silently scolded himself for the reaction.  
It was the lateness of the hour, the fact that he'd been asleep, those were the reasons that he let that simple act effect him.

“I'm sorry I came,” Yukimura whispered. His voice little more than a rasp.

“And yet here you are,” Saizo replied. “Why?”

He leaned back, bracing himself on one elbow. His thin, cotton robe parting to expose a fair amount of his chest, even one nipple.  
His eyes didn't miss the hard swallow Yukimura took before looking away.

Oh.

Saizo had always kept his desires hidden, like everything else about himself. But he'd told himself if, on the off chance, that without any interference or coercion, Yukimura came to him, wanting him, he wouldn't say no.

In truth, he couldn't say no, so long had he been thinking about just this. And that swallow told him it was exactly as he suspected. As he hoped.

“Little Lord?” he asked lazily, stretching cat-like under the intense blue gaze of the other man who was desperately trying to avoid being caught gazing.

The blush that had been crawling up Yukimura's chest had found it's way onto his cheeks. And again his lips parted for his tongue to wet them.

Sazio reached out with the arm that was free, and grabbed a fistful of Yukimura's kimono, pulling him sharply to fall beside him.  
Face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip.

Yukimura yelped the ninja's name.

“If I waited for you to get here yourself, we'd both starve to death first.”

Saizo was sure the other would push away and storm out in a blushy, sputtering mess of a Samurai.

He wasn't prepared for the large hand that came out to stroke, thought clumsy, from the top of his head to his cheek.

A slow blink was all he'd been given despite that absolute act of courage it had taken for him to actually touch Saizo like that. With purpose. A purpose that had nothing to do with fighting, or training.  
And then, as he let his hand linger, marveling at how soft the ninja's skin was, he was rewarded with a slight nuzzling of cheek against his palm.

“Saizo, I need...” His hushed voice trailed off.

“Do you now,” Saizo replied. He needed too. Like water or breath, he needed.

“I can't stop wanting.” Yukimura's voice was the pitch of quiet torment.

He wondered if the Little Lord was aware that he'd shifted closer to him, that his hips were advancing, retreating, advancing again. Staying.

“Wanting what?” He asked, the quietness of his tone hiding the seriousness of the question. He was having trouble keeping himself detached, keeping this man at arm's length as he'd always done.

Yukimura was an open book, so well Saizo knew him. He was giving his question serious thought, struggling to find the words, struggling to push the answer past his shyness.  
He was about to lose him to his innocence Saizo realized, and now that they were here, he wasn't going to let that happen.

He leaned in, closing the distance between their mouths, releasing the hold on his kimono to clasp the back of his neck preventing escape.

Saizo's lips were warm he was surprised to discover. He'd always thought they would be cold, like his hands always were.  
Then he realized the hand on the back of his neck was anything but chilly. The fingers, slowly finding their way into his hair were hot against his scalp. In fact, there was warmth coming off Sazio in waves.

Yukimura felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff, arms wheeling wildly to try and keep his balance, but as the kiss deepened, when he felt Saizo run his tongue along his bottom lip, he realized he didn't want to stay safely where he was. That wasn't why he'd come here tonight. With a soft moan he wrapped his arms around the Shinobi's shoulders and let himself fall.


End file.
